


Two Ghosts

by Gestalttrash



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Marcus kevler - Freeform, Multi, NoMystaltrip, Powerfulfemalecharacters, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gestalttrash/pseuds/Gestalttrash
Summary: In which Hadley Kevler goes in search of justice for her brother and finds more than she anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New work😆 I hope you like this, I'm still getting the hang of writing so please let me know what you think, also I'm a comment whore so if you comment I'll be beyond ecstatic

"I can't do this without you." Monica emphasized as she held the blondes gaze over the video call, the two having just finished crying. Hadley Kevler's hands hadn't stopped shaking since the woman had three simple yet heartbreaking words. _I Found Marcus._

"I can't, I can't see him like that." She said through swollen eyes from hours of crying. She thought her brother was dead, then his girlfriend calls and tells The Grieving woman that he had been alive all along and was just found dead in London.

"I need you to come with me, who else can I trust with this?" Monica said pleading with the youngest Kevler.

"You didn't need me months ago when you found out he was alive, and now you need my help because you found out he was a fucking vulture? That's hilarious!" She hissed bitterly at the thought of her closest friend and colleague keeping this huge secret from her.

"I didn't want to tell you until I found him Hads," She paused seeing the venomous glare but choosing to continue anyway, choosing her next words more carefully.

"Marcus what's in a vulture, you know that Hadley, you know him better than anyone." Monica said shaking her head slightly. Hadley let out of sarcastic laugh before turning back to face the woman who her brother had fallen in love with.

"I thought I did, but the Marcus I know would never, ever let me think that he was dead, ever." She said emphasizing the last word intensely. She blinked the last few tears from her blue eyes as her heart ached at the thought of her brother being dead, the scab over her heart reopened with the news of her brother's horrific murder.

"I know you're hurting, I know that but Hads, We have the chance to find answers to all of our questions." Monica said as she slowly chipped away at the Hard exterior that was Hadley Kevler. She hasn't seen her brother in well over a year, the last year has been a roller coaster of emotions, Marcus head been presumed dead, she took it the hardest out of everyone, locking herself away in her apartment for three weeks, refusing to let anyone in and refusing to leave to go to work.

The Agency sent Monica to drag her back in and she had consumed yourself with working ever since. Hardly having a day off in the last year. Marcus had been working for her agency for a while before his disappearance, having stayed for Monica, transferring to their unit to be closer to her. It was amusing to Hadley do not rank her older brother. She was a field agent, her fire ability highly valued in their line of work.

She had been working with Monica for several years and she was the closest to her in the office, her feeling like a close sister than an average co-worker. Monica had been a thorn in her side since day one, not taking no for an answer often dragging Hadley into whatever mess she found herself in.

She didn't follow orders well, it was one of the many things that annoy determine blond. Hadley had worked her way to the top, she was a loyal agent, all of it all of the rules at only 25 years old she was a highly respected and somewhat feared agent who made it her duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Her brother's death mess with her head, messed with her work, she couldn't think clearly enough to use her abilities, and that was a problem in her line of work.

She became Reckless, more violent on missions, which is when she found herself benched until she got her emotions in check. She had been on ice for the past three months, I'm professionally.

She's been enjoying her Newfound Freedom, she had even taken a part-time job at a local coffee shop, finding it amusing when someone complained to drink was too cold and she can simply heated up with a tap of her fingers.

She enjoyed this new life, this Carefree life, she hadn't felt this relaxed in her entire life but she knew that it would all come to an end soon and sure enough it had, in the span of three words. She knew she couldn't let her brother down. After all he had done for her.

She was going to find out what happened to him and she was going to make the responsible party pay for what they had done. If that meant burning down every Vulture lair in the entire country of England then that was what she was going to do.

Hadley sucked in a harsh breath before raising her head slowly to meet Monica's gaze after being silent for several minutes contemplating her options.

"When do we leave?" She asked firmly, The brunette's eyes lighting up happily at her submission.

"Meet me at the train station in an hour." Monica smirk before hanging up, leaving the blonde to Grumble quietly about the lack of time warning.

She yanked her suitcase out from under her bed and began piling all of the senses into the bag. She didn't know how long they would be gone so she packed several of everything. She quickly clutch the suitcase in your grass before walking briskly out the door, leaving a note with her neighbor to collect her mail for her while she was gone.

She hadn't any pets and she went alone so she had no problem dropping everything and leaving. She sent a quick text to her boss explaining a family emergency had come up and she would be leaving indefinitely. She knew it wasn't the most responsible way to quit a job but it was always temporary like most things in her life.

Hadley quickly unlocked her car door before climbing behind the wheel and chucking her suitcase in the back seat, it Landing with a loud thud. She reversed out of the parking space before driving off in the direction of the train station.

  
.  
.  
.

  
"Hads, over here!" Monics shouted from her place on the bench, Hadley had just arrived, surprised that Monica had a rides before her and she was generally a tardy person. Late to everything.

She was met with a tight hug from the woman, much to her discomfort. Hadley wasn't the most compassionate person. It took a lot to chip away at her exterior, for her to let people into her life. She hadn't a lot of close friends but she preferred it that way, her work was her mistress, she had the time for any relationships are required a lot of time and effort. As a workaholic she had dated few people. Not too many people were enthused with the idea of a woman who had leave during a date, not being able to give an explanation as to why.

She found dating a waste of time.She had all she needed, her job was everything to her. But that was three months ago, she had loosened up admittedly over the past months, becoming a more light-hearted person away from work.

She even went on a date with one of her co-workers, the only problem being that at the end of the date Hadley realized the woman talked entirely too much and would much rather be friends then anything more. Hadley was a one-night stand woman, she was the queen of falling asleep and slipping out just before the Sun would rise. She met a majority of her conquests at bars, her drinking have it becoming a major issue, leading to her work leave.

"You let the Chequy know we're coming right?" Hadley asked as 2 took their seats, having just shoved their bags into the storage compartment above them.

"Of course." Monica replied rolling her eyes dismissively.

"They're thrilled to have extra help." She said, something about the tone of her voice not sitting right with Hadley. Regardless and possibly against her better judgment she ignored it and instead focused on the scenery outside

_"I'll find out who did this Marcus."_

She thought as her eyes looked out the window distantly, the train beginning its departure from the station.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited bc I'm lazy

"Agent Kevlar, Reed, we weren't expecting you," Conrad said a bit of annoyance in his tone as he addressed the two women. 

"I fucking knew it," Hadley mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at Monica before following after the two as they conversed, Monica attempting to get them jurisdiction in the investigation.  
Hadley knew that it was unlikely they would willingly allow her to work on the case because of how close she was to it, but she wasn't about to let a few rules stop her.

"Take me to the morgue," Hadley asked softly as she walked between the two passive-aggressive agents.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Conrad said slowly as he looked at her in shock at her blunt attitude.

"One of the bodies is my brother, Take me to the fucking morgue." She said, the acid in her tone as she felt her hands heat up in irritation. She took a few calming breaths as Grandchester looked at her sadly before conceding to her wishes.

"It's bad. He's not going to look as you remember." Grandchester said sympathetically as they arrived at the entrance to the morgue.

"I lost my brother a long time ago," Hadley said blankly as she stepped past the man and into the room that smelled of cleanser and faint traces of blood. Her eyes captured a mortician cutting her way through one of the many bodies, her hands and arms bloodied up to her elbows before she turned and addressed them.  
"Grandchester I told you, we're going as fast as we can." The woman said snippily as she addressed her superior.

"Male, early 30's brown hair, tanned skin. His name is Marcus Kevler, He's my brother, where is he?" Hadley said stepping forward abruptly? as the woman gazed at her in the same sympathetic gaze that Grandchester held.

"You won't want to see him like this Ms. Kevler." She said as she stepped towards a covered table, presumedly Marcus' body laid under the thin white sheet, this time there was no coming back, there was no hoping for his return, Death was final. She inhaled shakily as her hands gripped the edge of the sheet delicately, peeling it back slowly as her breath caught in her throat, her eyes catching the figure of her disfigured brother lying lifeless before her. 

"That's him." She said simply as she turned around and walked briskly out of the morgue. Once outside she collapsed to her knees, struggling for air to reenter her lungs. The pictures of Marcus laying on the table all too fresh in her mind as she stumbled to her feet, walking off to god knows where she just knew she couldn't be there.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're so full of shit, I can't believe I actually thought you'd told them we were coming. We should have never come here." She said as she sat back on her ankles, Monica clutching her hair tightly as Hadley emptied the contents of her stomach into the greenery outside of the morgue.

"Hadley, you needed to see him, this will give you all the more reason for us to track down whatever sick fuck did this," Monica argued as Hadley leaned down to throw up once more before groaning loudly as her shoulders shook.

"I did not need to see him that way," Hadley said as she drug herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she righted herself.

"Marcus needs you, Hadley," Monica said in a desperate tone as she attempted to make the blonde see things her way.

"The Marcus in there, the Marcus who was willingly working with vultures, The one that left me alone? the one that left you alone? That Marcus in there is not my Marcus. My Marcus died years ago. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on." Hadley snapped angrily as she walked away from the brunette.

"He was not a fucking vulture! you know that Hadley." Monica called after her as the woman walked away in a huff.

"What can I get for you?" The female bartender said as she glanced the gorgeous blond over. 

"Whiskey," Hadley said emotionlessly as the bartender poured her requested drink. She reached into her pocket to supply the proper amount only to realize all she had would not be nearly enough to cover the cost of the drink.

"On the house." The perky redhead winked as she slid the glass across the bar to her awaiting hand.

"Cheers." Hadley nodded in acknowledgment as she tipped the glass back into her waiting lips.

"Rough night?" A feminine voice spoke from beside her as she took another shot with ease.

"You've no idea," Hadley replied as she looked at the several empty glasses in front of the woman.

"Or maybe you do?" Hadley smirked in amusement at the redhead.

"Hadley." She said holding out her hand to the woman that she was already incredibly attracted to.

"Myfanwy." The woman respondd as the blond looked at her with a slight smirk

"Like Tiffany?" Hadley asked as the redhead smiled back happily.

"Exactly," Myfanwy replied, pausing momentarily before speaking again.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked, a smirk crossing Hadley's face as she nodded in agreement.  
.  
.  
.

"This doesn't mean anything right?" Myfanwy asked in between feverish kisses as Hadley pressed her against the stall door forcefully.

"I don't do relationships if that's what you're asking." Hadley shrugged lightly as she waited for her reaction. Myfanwy nodded in agreement as she kissed her roughly.

"Good, all I need is sex right now, I'm a whole other level of fucked-up." She said in response.

"My kind of woman," Hadley smirked as she pulled her flush against her.


End file.
